guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Song of Concentration
Absurdly useful when your Ghostly is trying to cap. Combined with Ward of Stability and the *only* thing that can interupt him is Psychic Distraction! Ubermancer 22:38, 4 September 2006 (CDT) Why PD should interrupt? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Rezha ( ) }. :"Disabled" is guarenteed interupt, try blackout on someone casting under mantra of concentration and you'll see. They get to the end then it fails — Skuld 17:09, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::Don't think you can disable claim resource (and maybe any monster skills?) with anything. Otherwise distracting shot would rule. --Fyren 20:06, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :::Yep, monster skills can't, nor can ritualists skills. I'd just Dshot Shadowsong, but, nuuu, I have to actually interrupt the ritualist, half a compass away, who for some absurd reason has weapon of warding on him. Neither blackout nor Psych Distract can stop the ghostly. The most surefire way, then is to kill him before he finishes, of course.--Silk Weaker ::::I can PD binding rituals alright, so I'd expect Dshot works too. --Theeth (talk) 17:42, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::::Dshot does not work. It requires the skill be interrupted for the +recharge to apply. I know this for a fact from interrupting DA paras in gvg. The reason dshot does not work is that it gives recharge+20 which requires the interrupt to trigger the recharge (as do all +recharge skills, like power lock and sig distraction), whereas PD ignores everything and straight up disables for ~12 seconds, not recharge+12. I'm editing dshot out of the article. Power Block disables, so I'm putting that in its place.Silentvex 00:58, 21 March 2008 (UTC) There was quite a lot of spike hate in the new skills, but this one definitely makes up for it. No more Cry of frustration/other interrupts to stop the spike. --Xeeron 05:45, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Best part is that its unlinked.--TheDrifter 17:16, 3 January 2007 (CST) :yeah, most smoke trappers i see in HA be R/P specifically and ONLY cuz this skill's virtually unlinked. Well, technically its in command but points have no effect on it. But kinda how like Plague Sending is effected by a curses 1/2 recharge weapon upgrade, i bet this would work similarily. but, i dont know of any thing whatsoever that would effect SoC through its attribute, cause it aint a spell. btw, i added a note on how insanely useful this is on capping. M s4 17:29, 30 January 2007 (CST) Recharge. Not so spammable? The 5 seconds recharge means you can't gain adrenaline for it during those 5 seconds... :Gains adren but cant use it until it recharges. -- Xeon 05:54, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::No, recharging adrenal skills don't gain adrenaline. --Fyren 17:34, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::Really... then were did i get that info from hmm. -- Xeon 21:46, 15 January 2007 (CST) umm why is this skill in command when it dose the same thing in every rank of command souldent it be in unlinked???? :Probably due to the description of Command. --220.233.103.77 01:03, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::IF the skill description is going to get changed in some point in a minor way, Anet probably changes this to unlinked. Too "commandish" now for my ears. R3\/ 15:52, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Song of Concentration + FA Siege Turtle? Many Kurzicks seem to live only to interrupt FA turtles. I'd add a note, but I have no idea if it's effective enough to be worthwhile. Consider it an occasional massive AoE blast for 8 adrenaline, with a few odd bonuses. Might help work past one of the things that can really bog down a Luxon team. - 20 Oct 2008